Unavoidable Fate
by chibisasuke
Summary: What happens if the nine tails were to be released? Can Naruto's friends save him? sasunaru shonen-ai! (COMPLETE)
1. No Don't

Trish: This is my first time writing a fan fic alone. I thought I might try and I didn't really see a story like this around so I thought id make one ^-^, anyway don't be to hard on my story....please R&R  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto  
  
*********  
  
"Nooo" pulling out a katana Naruto lunged at the nearest attacker hoping to pierce his flesh. Anything to distract him as long as the other boy got away, so long as he lived, the blond would be happy. Feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head, he dropped to the floor. Reaching out towards the red head boy. His vision slowly going black.... The last thing he saw was the red head being surrounded.  
  
********  
  
"Has he come out of his room yet?"  
  
"No, not since that incident"  
  
"Humph, stupid little demon...he almost killed everyone"  
  
"Stop over reacting...shh here comes the fifth" Curtsying the women moved out of her way. Walking up the steps, she stopped at the door with the name Naruto scribbled onto it, with black ink. Raising her hand she started to knock at his door. No one answered.  
  
"Naruto... I know your in there come out and stop sulking, Naruto" Reaching down, she opened the door...only to find the room empty.  
  
'He must have heard me coming...' She thought hopelessly....  
  
"Please Naruto...I had to it's my duty...please forgive me..." She said silently to the empty apartment, wiping the tears from her eyes she walked out of the room.  
  
"Was he there... Hokage-sama?" Asked the young pink haired girl.  
  
"No" Walking away the fifth melted into the crowd trying to avoid the Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Come on lets go.... Kakashi will be waiting for us." Turning around Sasuke, left the pinked haired girl standing looking up at Naruto's door.   
  
*********  
  
Standing at the edge of the cliff, the blond boy jumped. Feeling the air rush by his face as he plummeted towards the ground, the feeling of weightlessness spreading throughout his body... This had to work...if not his life would end, not that he cared but before he died he wanted revenge. Sweet revenge on the bastards who hurt him so badly. This should work, it had worked when Jiraiya threw him off the cliff, before. He needed to talk to the fox, again he must. Opening his eyes, he stood up to find himself waist deep in water. Turning around he found what he had been looking for. Staring up at the huge iron gates, with a small seal holding the massive gates closed. He approached them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Came a voice in the dark  
  
"I've come to make you a deal" The blond said somewhat anxiously   
  
"And what makes you think I would make a deal with someone like you" The voice said mockingly  
  
"I will set you free to take vengeance on those who imprisoned you in my body" He said Smirking. It was finally happening his revenge would be fulfilled.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA...how could I refuse such an offer?"  
  
******* 


	2. To be Free

Trish: Hilo all of you...gomen for taking so long to write this but here it is ^^ so don't come after me with pitchforks T-T it wont take me as long for the next chapter ^^  
  
******  
  
It was coming closer, he could almost feel it piercing his chest...but why, why him if only it was someone else he could handle it but not him...   
  
Waking with a start, Naruto looked around trying to understand where he was, but then it all came back to him... that laughter was still ringing in his ears. But what did he care, he was getting what he wanted. Laying back down on the gravel Naruto stared up into the blue sky. 'How great it would be to soar away from all of this. To live free amongst the birds and live a care free life.' Getting up the blond brushed off the dirt from his orange jumper. "Kuso, how did I get so dirty? I guess I better go and change..."   
  
******   
  
"Listen, all I'm saying is that you have to give the boy some time. He just lost someone who was important to him and he needs his space"   
  
"Yes but, Jiraiya, I'm worried about him..." Tsunade couldn't help but pace, just as she couldn't help being worried about the blond. 'Damn Jiraiya, and being so calm I HATE HIM!'   
  
"Either way, I have to leave for a couple of weeks, I need to find out what the Atkatsuki is up to. I'm worried that there planning something big..." Jiraiya turned to the window before Tsunade's pacing could get to him.   
  
"Sigh, alright but please be back soon, I just can't shake off this horrible feeling in my gut." she said, absent mindedly grabbing her stomach as she stopped pacing, "I feel as if something bad is going to happen...but maybe it's just me being stupid." yet somehow she knew that, it wasn't.   
  
"Haha like you would need my help. but I guess I could hurry" Winking Jiraiya left the room, leaving Tsunade to stand there all alone, her hand still clutching her stomach.   
  
******   
  
'Why the hell are all my cloths dirty?' Throwing yet another orange jumper in the already large laundry basket Naruto looked up to his closet, where it held all his old cloths. 'Sigh' "Why me" Getting up he stretched out his arm and grabbed the box holding the cloths he was going to give away.   
  
"Well at least I'm clean..." Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he saw an average boy wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. But his face was a mix of pain and sadness... this would not do. Staring at the mirror the blond went about fixing the walls that held back all of his emotions. When he looked back he saw what he desired, a normal face to match with the rest of his body. His trance was momentarily broken by a knock at the door.   
  
"Hello..." There standing before him was Jiraiya   
  
"Hello, thought I might come and say hi before I left, and take you out for lunch." Jiraiya said, smiling as he grabbed the blond by the arm and started dragging him out of the house.   
  
"Could you at least wait for me to get my sandals on? And since were going out I want to drop off my laundry at the cleaners." Naruto stated, as he wrestled his arm away from the senin and then ran back in the house to grab his laundry. 'I have to make it seem as if everything is normal even though it hurts...'   
  
"When you said you wanted to take me out for lunch I thought it meant you were going to pay you cheap bastard." Naruto glared at the smiling senin as he watched the shop owner get him his change.   
  
"Ah but you came to that conclusion not me... Oh, I have a present for you." Grabbing a tightly wrapped piece of cloth from his bag, Jiraiya handed it to the still glaring boy.   
  
"What is it....?" Naruto asked, holding up the small sword which had been wrapped withing the cloth as he watched it gleam in the sunlight.   
  
"That is your new best friend... It's to help you defend yourself while I'm gone... and, as much as I'd love to stay around and visit I have to go." Grabbing his bag, Jiraiya patted the blond on the head and walked away.   
  
Naruto sat there, just staring at the blade and watching it glint in the sunlight for hours. It wasn't till just as the sun was going down that he noticed a small inscription running along the flat of the blade. "Huh? Stupid advice from a stupid old man..." he muttered to himself as he read it. Looking up at the sky Naruto realised how late it really was "Shit, I'm not going to get anywhere today, stupid old man." Running as fast as he could Naruto headed toward the library.   
  
*********  
  
Trish: tada ^^ sont forget to R&R and special thanks to Sakura my beta reader ^^ 


	3. What to do?

I do not own Naruto the series....  
  
"God damn old man, and his god damn words of wisdom" Throwing open the doors of the Library Naruto came to a sudden stop. Mentally calming himself he walked towards the front desk. "Konban wa, um could you please tell me where to find scrolls on seals?" Walking down the dusty columns of books and scrolls Naruto made his way towards the back of the library with a handful of scrolls. Setting his stuff down on the table he stretched his back and collapsed into the old wooden chair. 'Sigh, we'll Naruto I guess you've got some reading to do."  
  
"Yawn, that was horribly boring." Opening the door to his apartment, he kicked off his sandals and threw his keys on a small table. Making his way through the dark he placed the scrolls carefully on the table. Feeling a slight breeze on his face he walked over to the moonlight window. Enjoying the breeze playing on his face, Naruto looked out to the streets below...the streets that would one day be gone.... but what did he care. "Egh I feel as if I'm covered in a layer of dust, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break from reading scrolls."   
  
"How is he supposed to destroy the leaf if he's sitting around in a library...?"   
  
"Hehe, how could the cute innocent Kyuubi let my death go un punished for...after all I was his only friend and what did the village do to me? They killed me for getting close to him" Pushing his red bangs out of his face he watched in amusement as the young blond tripped and spilled the scrolls everywhere.   
  
"And how do you know that he will avenge your death, he might just try to forget it or kill himself, the Atkatsuki would not be to pleased about that."   
  
"Ha, not after how I twisted that child's mind he should be looking for a way to free that cute little fox as we speak, but a little push couldn't help..." Pulling out a small scroll from his cloak, he examined the small red swirls adorning the outside casing.  
  
Squinting in the darkness the man in the black cloak watched as the young red head played with the small scroll "What is that?"  
  
"...My push."  
  
Opening his eyes, all Naruto could hear was the banging of his head. Another late night, or was it...  
  
"NARUTO OPEN THE DOOR BAKA!" Pounding and screaming at his door had become a daily event for Sakura and Sasuke (who only came because Sakura dragged him)   
  
Opening the door, Naruto barely managed to miss being punched by a floury of punches aimed at his door.   
  
"Naruto?" She had done this so often that she never really expected the hyper active blond to be there let alone actually open the door. All she could do was stare at the boy in front of her wearing jean shorts and a black top. She felt a slight push from behind, urging her into apartment.   
  
"So where have you been lately, hiding in a corner crying... and here I thought you were stronger, some rival you are, more like a little child" Smiling his little twisted smile Sasuke watched as the blonds eyes started to glint dangerously.  
  
"SASUKE! Don't be so mean! Naruto's just lost someone important to him, you don't have to be so cold"   
  
"Puh, even the sight of you makes me sick I'm leaving, but don't worry I'll send some tissue's" Looking at the table Sasuke noticed a small scroll covered in swirls of red, while dodging the blue eyed boy's attack Sasuke grabbed the small scroll off of the table. "Well good bye" Walking to the front door Sasuke turned around to smirk at the enraged blond. "Sayonara, dobe"  
  
"Like I wanted your ugly Uchiha ass in my house anyway! Get out!" Grabbing the nearest object he threw it at the already closed door.  
  
"Um Naruto, onegai forgive Sasuke kun he was just worried about you..." Smiling she hugged him again. "I was worried about you Naruto, I'm glad your okay...well I have to go I promised Ino that I would help her pick flowers...Good Bye" Quickly releasing him she ran out the door to catch up with Sasuke.  
  
'Worried about me...like that would happen...we'll I guess it's back to the library' Grabbing an old school bag Naruto stuffed the scrolls into it and left.  
  
Trish: wee another chapter done -- what could be in the scroll, and who is this red haired person Oo...no it's not Gaara....  
  
Don't Forget to R&R 


	4. he's back

Trish: Sorry for not updating in a long time! I've been kinda avoiding this story, but here is most likely the last chapter... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grabbing an old school bag, Naruto stuffed the scrolls into it and left.

He made his way into the library and towards the back table when he stopped dead in his tracks. At the back table sat a red haired boy.

"Naruto-kun, have a seat." The boy ushered him over with his hand. Naruto was shocked but took a seat beside him.

"Tayuki.. you're alive?" The boy grinned and took Naruto by the hand, "I have something for you." Naruto looked at the scroll that was being handed to him. It was white with red symbols. He then looked up and was about to thank Tayuki, but he was gone.

'Did I imagine that?' He felt the scroll in his hand, 'Impossible'

He opened the scroll in front of him. His eyes opened wide in shock. It was a forbidden jutsu to undo any kind of seal. He closed the scroll hastily and ran out of the library. His mind was filled with confusion.

'If Tayuki was really alive, why did he want me to release the fox demon?'

Naruto had no idea where was going but found himself on a small bridge in front of the forest. He leaned against a tall tree and slid down until he was in a sitting position. He felt his lids close slowly and soon fell asleep, for this was too much to take in.

A couple hours later

"Naruto.." The spoken boy stirred and opened his eyes.

"Sa... Sasuke?" Naruto sat straight up, "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke reached his arm out towards and Naruto's. He in turn took it and was gently pulled up.

"I thought, maybe we should talk," Sasuke reached into the holster on his leg and pulled out a white scroll with red symbols.

"You asshole! Why did you go snooping through my bag?" The blonde shouted out towards the raven haired one.

"I'm worried about you.." Sasuke looked towards his feet.

"Yeah, I bet! That's why you treat me like shit all the time right?" Tears were now starting to form in his eyes when he felt himself being pulled towards Sasuke. His arms were now at his sides, his fists clenched as the two chuunin's lips pressed against each others.

Naruto soon gave in and responded by pressing Sasuke closer to him, while Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto's hair and down his back as he pushed him back against the tree.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke caught Naruto's tears with his finger and smiled, "I didn't even realize that I felt this way about you until recently."

"Felt what way?" Naruto whispered.

"I like you in more ways the one," His hand caressed the side of his face, "my dear kyubi." Sasuke pulled Naruto's chin up and kissed him much more passionately. Sasuke's tongue traced Naruto's lips, and he in turn opened his invitingly. Naruto, breathing heavily, pulled away.

"Do you want to finish this at my house?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement.

They then walked happily to Naruto's place hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish - and this is all you get unless you all convince me to write more. R&R


End file.
